1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a jerk-initiated switch, more particularly to a jerk-initiated switch having an electrically conductive ball rollable within an insulating housing to engage or disengage two adjacent electric contact terminals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional vibration switch 1 capable of instantly changing its switching state when jerked by a force coming from any direction is shown to include a housing 12 having an arcuate rolling surface 121 and an integrally formed terminal 122 extending from the rolling surface 121, an electric contact body 13 spaced apart from the housing 12 and having an arcuate rolling surface 131 and an integrally formed terminal 132 extending from the rolling surface 131, and two electrically conductive balls 11 disposed to be rollable on the rolling surfaces 121, 131, respectively. The balls 11 are configured to be displaceable towards one of farthermost areas of the rolling surfaces 121, 131 when the housing 12 is caused to quiver in an unsteady state, so that one of the balls 11 is out of contact with the corresponding rolling surface 121, 131 to break the electric contact between the terminals 122, 132. However, in order to warrant the electric contact between the balls 11 and the terminals 122, 132, the rolling surface 121 of the housing 12 has to be subjected to an electroplating process, thereby resulting in inconvenience during manufacturing.